Reference is hereby made to Document Disclosure No. 438606 filed on Jul. 8, 1998.
The present invention relates generally to the bioenergy field of which acupuncture is an example. The bioenergy known to acupuncture is called Chi, but many other names for bioenergy have been used in the past such as prana, etheric field, aura, aka, etc. This invention relates to a new and novel way of influencing these bioenergies.
Acupuncture has been employed to heal and promote balance and harmony for thousands of years. Today, this ancient Chinese practice is gaining more and more respect in the medical community. Traditionally, acupuncture is used specifically to treat injuries and ailments, but today, many people use acupuncture to promote overall balance and harmony in their lives.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,142, issued to Farmer, et al. on Oct. 17, 1995, a brief description of the acupuncture and the bioenergy field is offered. Acupuncture works on the premise that certain points in the body control and release energy. Needles are used at various points to influence a person""s bioenergy. Acupuncture techniques have developed over years, but essentially, the methods practiced have remained constant. However, with acupuncture being used to treat specific ailments and injuries and promote overall balance and harmony in people""s lives, there is a definite need for modern-day bioenergy techniques that are less painful and more effective.
Therefore a need has been established for a bioenergy instrument that relates to an instrument for the medical field that improves the health of living beings by means of impinging a principal line of the atomic spectrum of an element upon that element to produce an exit energy that affects living beings. This exit energy is not light, but a type of new energy with some characteristics different from light.
One object of the present invention is to influence the bioenergy field to produce a state of balance and harmony within the patient. The present invention does not have to be used at an acupuncture point to balance the bioenergy. The invention could be placed on the body and it would balance the bioenergy of the entire body. This illustration in the acupuncture field is only one of many fields that would benefit from the invention. Because other forms of treatment are used to treat chemical, perceived, or direct imbalance in a person, the present invention could be used to compliment or replace existing treatments of psycho-therapy, pain management, stress management, relaxation therapy, meditation, and alternative therapy.
The invention operates on the discovery that if a wavelength of light, corresponding to a principal line in the atomic spectrum of an element, is impinged on this element then there is produced an exit energy that affects a living being as well as the bioenergy. For example, it is known in physics that an important principle line in the atomic spectrum of the element aluminum is 396.15 nanometers (nm). If light at this wavelength of 396.15 nm is impinged upon aluminum, there is produced a force that will affect the bioenergy. As another example, for silver, a principal line in the atomic spectrum is known to be 328.07 nm. If this wavelength of light is impinged upon silver, there will be produced an exit energy that will affect an organism as well as the bioenergy. This discovery appears to also apply to all other elements. The list of these elements appears in what is called the periodic chart in the field of chemistry.
The invention is, of course, not limited to specific embodiments described and illustrated but may be realized in various modifications, substitutions, adaptations or combinations without departing for the spirit and scope of the appended claims.